Sashimi Mishimoto
Sashimi “86” Mishimoto was born in May 30, 1969 in Nagoya, Japan. Sashimi began his driving career at the age of 14 under the guidance of his father Nikimoto. Under the care of his father, Sashimi was soon to be known as the infamous “86” of the Nagoya mountain pass beating all other local drift teams in his father, Nikimoto’s custom tuned AE86. In 1989, Mishimoto joined the local touge team, the “Nagoya Speed Stars,” this was the moment in his life that set Mishimoto on the path of becoming the second best touge racer in Japan, second to his father Nikimoto. With the start of his journey, Mishimoto began racing other racers in neighboring prefectures beating them one by one and slowly building a reputation for himself. The “86” of Nagoya with his slow AE86 beating cars like the R32 and FDs. As his reputation was beginning to become recognized all across Japan, the top team of Northern Japan invited Mishimoto to join their team in hope that they will conquer all of Japan and soon turn into professional racing. The team was soon to be named “Project Eight Six.” Project Eight Six was a team ran by three core members. The strategist, Pokomono, a downhill racer Sashima, and an uphill racer, Lokomoko. Pokomono was a natural born leader with real technical and evaluation skills that would bring Project Eight Six to the top of Japan. Project Eight Six was undefeated throughout their career, until they reached the legendary Tokoyama Prefecture, known for their decades of developing ungodly drivers. Project Eight Six were undefeated until they challenged the Rickshaws of Tokoyama. Sashimi’s 86 has reached its limit during the race and the engine blew and the entire engine was scrapped. Sashimi took some time off racing to reevaluate his racing career and did not take his first loss well. But Nikimoto, Sashimi’s father knew that his 86 was hitting the end of its life span after decades of intense G-Force being thrown at the car. Nikimoto took the car to his secret workshop and worked day and night to retune and remaster his ancient 86 into a car that will be able to compete against the more modern day faster race cars. Finding the perfect balance, breaking, suspension, and power took Nikimoto only several weeks before the infamous 86 was able to race again. On June 15, 1994 was the day that Project Eight Six, with Sashimi back in his newly modified and remastered 86, rechallenged the Rickshaws of Tokoyama and masterfully defeated their top downhill racer, Shinjuku Uchiha. After Sashimi and his Project Eight Six team became the top touge racers in Japan, the strategist, Pokomono made his move in leaving the street racing world and bring Project Eight Six, and more importantly Sashimi, into the professional racing world. Sashimi immediately became one of the top racers in the professional scene winning countless races with his touge skills in his own legendary “86.” Racing magazines across the world glorified Sashimi Mishimoto as the best drifter in the world at his retirement at the age of 56, becoming and instructor in his later years.